


No One Can Be a Hero All the Time

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Nipple Licking, Pseudo-Incest, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: In the timeline where Shirou becomes EMIYA, he's visited by a mysterious guest at his house, claiming to be his little sister. She can't possibly be wrong, she looks a lot like him. Over time, the two of them grow to have a passionate, erotic bond that helps take EMIYA's mind  off the burden he's placed on his shoulders.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Chloe von Einzbern | Kuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	No One Can Be a Hero All the Time

The Emiya house was empty most of the time these days. The owner of the house was often away in London or elsewhere in the world, working on magecraft and saving people. The only exception was the person who was waiting for him at home. He didn’t understand where she had come from. Another timeline, another world. There were always plenty of those involved when magic came around. She called herself his little sister, and it was easy to believe such a thing. She looked a lot like him. The same dark skin, the same white hair.

She had also taken a fair bit after her mother, with a bust that met and exceeded a G-cup. She liked to dress in skimpy clothes, so it was always being shown off. To think that only a few years ago, during that Holy Grail War, she had arrived before him as an elementary schooler. Only a few years had passed and she was already this voluptuous. She told him that she would watch over Japan while he was out, and comfort him when he came home. Of course, he was only her brother by adoption, but their relationship still had that taboo edge that helped her get off.

Emiya was in the gym, working on his muscles. Magic alone would not have enhanced his body to be the way it was. He spent hours in the gym, getting sweaty and strong enough to handle the many blades at his control. At the moment, Chloe was watching from around the corner, wearing a pair of hotpants that were showing off her panties, and a top that exposed the depth of her cleavage. It also made the shared senses mark around her navel visible. While she no longer required it, she liked how it looked around her stomach, and had asked to have it reapplied.

“Whatcha doing?” asked Chloe.

“There’s always more work to be done,” said Emiya, lifting a weight. “I can’t afford a moment to waste. If the people who are counting on me perish... I don’t know if I’d be able to live with it.”

“You can’t be stressed all the time,” said Chloe. “I made you some dinner, but if you’re not feeling up for that...”

Chloe pulled her top outwards, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her brown nipples had been visible underneath her clothes, but seeing them in full always stirred something inside Emiya. In the gym, since it was simply a room in his own house, he was dressed only in a pair of boxers. It became extremely obvious when his boxers started to tent, showing the outline of his turgid cock. Chloe licked her lips in excitement, looking at her brother and asking him.

“Do you want me to calm you down?” asked Chloe.

“If you’d please...” said Emiya.

“Don’t worry, big brother,” said Chloe. “I’ve done this more times than I can count. Leave it to your little sister to drain those heavy balls.”

Chloe grabbed the edge of Emiya’s boxers and pulled them down, exposing his hard cock. Other than the color of his skin and pubic hair changing, the shape and size were almost identical to the first time Chloe had sucked it when she first came into this timeline. It was musky and sweaty, his balls dense with semen. Chloe kissed the tip of his glans, and licked her tongue around the swollen, throbbing head.

“Here goes,” she said. “Your favorite blowy.”

Chloe licked the length of his shaft, coating it in a film of her saliva. The smell of his cock, from being trapped inside his boxers and getting a workout, went right up her nose, spreading across her body. The more she smelled it, the harder her nipples got, and the more she felt her pussy get wet. She lowered her head onto his cock, sucking and slurping away with loud, lewd noises. No one was going to check on them. She could be as naughty as she wanted.

“Why are you doing it so loud?” asked Emiya.

“Because I love your thick cock,” said Chloe, her voice muffled by his dick. She pushed the tip of her tongue against the underside of his glans, moving it gently around. She could feel the blood flowing through his veins, making it thicker and throbbing. Her tongue work was careful, making sure to poke at her big brother’s weak spots. After a few more bobs of her head, she gripped tightly onto his dick.

She gave him a sloppy handjob, moving her fingers around the length of his shaft, completely pulling down the foreskin to expose his bright red glans. As his dick was hit by the warm air of the house, Chloe flicked her tongue against his testicles, taking one of his balls into her mouth and pulling at it, tugging it gently. She could almost taste the sperm packed into his balls, and was desperate to have it in her mouth. The mana inside it was so potent that she would be able to keep defending Japan in his absence for quite a while.

“Chloe... be careful with those,” said Emiya.

“I just want to enjoy your big balls,” said Chloe. “The more excited your sperm gets, the better it’ll taste once it’s in my mouth.”

His body already pumped up from exercising, a drop of precum fell from Emiya’s dick. Chloe let his balls droop down and placed her tongue back around the glans, sucking on it passionately. After a few more slurps, Emiya couldn’t hold back any longer. His cockhead pumped semen into Chloe’s cheeks, filling her mouth with a thick, sticky semen that overflowed from her lips, dribbling down her chin and into her cleavage.

Chloe swallowed it, feeling it making its way to her stomach. She removed her shirt, exposing her brown, bouncing breasts and the dark nipples atop them. Emiya’s cum was dripping onto her shirt, and she knew it would be better if she was topless. She placed her hands under her breasts, jiggling them around a bit, squeezing them to show their heft to Emiya.

“Should I take off my panties, too?” asked Chloe. “I’m so wet. I couldn’t stop touching myself while sucking your cock.”

“I’ll get in the bath with you after this, if that’s what you’re asking,” said Emiya.

“Yay,” said Chloe. “It’s your favorite little sister pussy, coming right up!”

Chloe turned around and started shaking her ass, making her plump cheeks jiggle. She dropped her hot pants, revealing the curves of her brown ass beneath her skimpy underwear. She had a patch of whitish-pink pubic hair that had started growing in early. She knew that her brother liked to run his hands through it, and had let it turn into a full muff that made him hard every time he looked at it. She was now fully naked in their house, with the doors to the garden in back wide open, the breeze blowing in from outdoors past her skin.

Still bending over, Chloe gripped her ass cheeks and pulled them apart, giving Emiya a look at her fresh, pink pussy. Emiya had been the one to take her virginity, and the only one she wanted to have sex with since she got here. Her pussy, dripping with love juices, had been molded to the shape of his dick from the many, many times they’d fucked each other. Even right now, her thighs were dripping with love juices, her feminine scent blowing on the breeze towards Emiya.

Emiya groped Chloe’s breast in one hand, pulling and tweaking at her nipple. He rolled it around between his fingertips, getting it hard and stiff to his liking. Chloe moaned, sweat rolling down her cleavage as she got even wetter. She felt her brother’s cock rubbing against her butt cleavage, the heat spreading open her ass cheeks, about to dive into her waiting pink pussy.

“You’re greedy,” she said. “I just got done blowing you and you already want to fuck me.”

“I can’t help it. You’re a lewd girl, Chloe,” said Emiya.

“You’re the one who made me that way,” she said.

Emiya’s throbbing cock rubbed against Chloe’s pussy, pushing into her lips and going deep inside. She was so wet that it didn’t take much prodding. Chloe let out a lewd gasp as her insides were filled with her brother’s dick, every inch of his fleshy rod pushing deeper inside her. Their body heat was connected as one, both of them sweaty and overwhelmed with lust. Chloe could think of nothing else in this moment but wanting to get fucked.

Emiya held onto her massive breasts, massaging them in his hands. The same hands that had traced many swords were quite gentle when it came to massaging her during sex. He tugged at her nipples, gently stretching her breasts before letting them sweatily flop back into place. The breast unencumbered by his hand swung back and forth as Emiya did her right there in the training room, his brown cock going in and out of her pussy with a repeatedly harder series of thrusts. Grunts and moans overlapped, the two of them enjoying it as loudly as they wanted.

Chloe’s pussy held him tight, never once loosening its grip. She knew her body well enough, and always tried to have sex with him when she was at her horniest. She knew then that her pussy could get wetter, and that her breasts would be even bigger. She wanted him to be able to smell the arousal coming off her. He was gone for so long in London, and she still had to finish school here in Japan, even if she had come from another world. She couldn’t follow him. This time was something they had to treasure.

His cock dug further inside her. Every time Emiya smacked against her, the flesh in her ass and her breasts jiggled, causing beads of sweat to drop from her nipples. She was getting even lewder, and Emiya had no way of stopping her. The more dedicated he became to his magic, the more she fell in love with him. Partway through their lovemaking, Chloe lay down on the floor, and asked her brother to keep going.

He moved to suck on her breasts, wrapping his lips around her hard brown nipples. Wet sucking sounds filled the room, mixing with Chloe’s moans. She wanted him to keep sucking her, to make her nipples even harder. After sucking on her tips, Emiya moved upward for a kiss. Lips met tongue as his dick pushed deeper inside her, every thrust drawing out more moans from her diaphragm. The heat of his cock inside her was driving her mad. She broke their kiss, and looked him in the eyes.

“If you don’t survive that war...” said Chloe. “Leave someone behind. Your legacy in this world.”

“I want to become a Heroic Spirit...” said Emiya.

“I don’t care about that,” said Chloe. “My womb’s aching for your semen. It’s okay. I’m different from the sister you knew. So when you cum, give me everything you have.”

She felt him grow even thicker inside her, the head of his dick reaching out to her womb. He buried his head in her cleavage, and thrust with all his might. Chloe let out loud moans as he pounded her, his dick making lewd squelching noises inside her pussy. She felt her clit growing harder, her body approaching a powerful orgasm. He was going to grant her wish. She couldn’t be happier.

“Emiya! Big brother!” said Chloe.

“Chloe! I love you!” said Emiya.

Their lips locked as her heavy breasts squished against his toned chest. Her pussy grew tighter around him, and Emiya’s dick started to pump waves of cum inside her, more than any human could produce normally. It caused her belly to develop a slight bump from all the thrusting, emphasizing the design of the mark on her stomach. Their kiss broke only when his dick had gone completely limp. He pulled out of Chloe, who was panting heavily, gobs of cum dripping from her pussy onto the tatami mat floor.

“I’m definitely pregnant from that,” said Chloe. “You’re really good.”

“I have to get back to my magecraft training,” said Emiya. “Time is of the essence when lives are on the line.”

“Especially the life in here...” said Chloe, cradling her stomach.

The two of them stayed beside each other in the bath. There was barely enough space for both of them, so Chloe decided to prop herself on her brother’s dick so they could fit more comfortably inside. Her pussy was wet and squishy, sticky from the load he had blown inside her earlier. Emiya rested his head between her breasts, licking away the beads of sweat and sucking at her nipples. She ran her hands through his hair, telling him he could stay this way for as long as he wanted.

In time, Emiya would return to London. Shortly after he departed, Chloe’s belly began to swell. She wanted her life in this timeline to be the best it could for the baby growing inside her, becoming more visible with every passing day. Because soon, the man who she had dedicated her love to would be reborn in another time himself, for a mission just as important as her own.


End file.
